


Untitled 2/20/15

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	Untitled 2/20/15

Change my life  
Slowly  
All at once

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
